A chaque larme son histoire
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: La vie d'Ichigo est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille mais si en plus un certain bleuté débarque sa vie deviendras rapidement chaotique mais pleine de bonnes surprise! Grimmjow x Ichigo bien sur!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: tout les personnages appartiennent a Tite Kubo-sama qui possède Bleach!

Auteur Fanfic: Kitsune-gwenoo chan.

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki x Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Rating: M/ +18

Genre: UA/ Romance/ Humor.

Résumé: Ichigo est hétéro, Grimmjow est Hétéro mais amoureux d'un certain rouquin... Une vie qui pour les deux s'annonce difficile mais le temps des confessions n'est jamais loin, ou cela les mèneras t-il?

Warning: Cette fanfic est un yaoi, cet a dire relation homosexuel entre hommes, Le rating M/+18 n'est pas là pour faire joli il y aura donc des relations sexuel entre les personnages principaux (ichigo et grimmjow), donc ci cela ne vous plaît pas ne lisez pas!

Bonne lecture!

A chaque larme son histoire.

Prologue

Je m'appelle ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai 30ans et je suis professeur de Kendo dans le dojo de ma famille qui se constitue de mon père Isshin kurosaki, ma mère Masaki Kurosaki, mon grand frère Mugetsu et mes deux sœurs jumelles Karin et yuzu. Il y a six mois de cela un nouvel élève est arrivé, un petit délinquant de 19 ans que je m' efforçais à supporter au début mais qui est rapidement devenu le centre de mon esprit empli de débauche en pensant à lui... comment cela a t-il put se produire? Je suis hétéro! J'ai été marié cinq ans avec une certaine Lisa yasadora qui a demandé le divorce et laisser à ma charge nelliel ma fille de sept ans et ulquiorra mon fils de six ans. Mes seuls amours. Il est hors de question qu'une nouvelle personne prenne part à notre petite vie à tous les trois, surtout un homme, un homme de dix-neuf ans qui plus est et surtout qui est hétéro, mais alors pourquoi ce bleuté de malheur me drague, m'a mit une main aux fesses, ce qui bien sur lui a valut ma droite sur son beau visage, pourquoi fait il tout cela alors qu'il sort et se bécote sans arrêt avec cette fille, Cirruci! Pourquoi mon cœur bat fort et se déchire quand ses lèvres se posent ardemment sur celles maquillées de cette gamine sans cervelle? Pourquoi dans mon lit le soir, quelques larmes s'écoulent+

le long de mes joues? Oui pourquoi...

CHAPITRE I

Un nouveau venu?

_ Ichi papa t'appelle, il veut te parler.

_ J'arrive!

La petite brune, Karin une de ses sœurs jumelles, partit rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine alors qu'ichigo tentait de rejoindre son père dans le salon.

_ Ulqui, papa doit aller parler a papy mon ange tu vas voir oba-chan* dans la cuisine?

_ Non, veux rester avec toi papa! Quémanda le petit brun aux grands yeux vert émeraude s'accrochant de toute sa petite force aux jambes du rouquin.

_ Papa! Une tornade verte à la voix suraigu surgit de l'entrée et lui sauta dessus, il eu juste le temps de la réceptionner avant qu'elle ne finisse dans le mur derrière lui.

_ Nell, ma puce, ça va? Il s'est bien passé ton aprèm avec Kukaku? Tu t'est bien occupé de yéti*?

__ ' Yéti... le pauvre, j'aurais quand même dut lui demander de choisir un autre prénom... quoique ça lui ressemble assez en fait...'_

__ _Ouai, tata Kukaku m'a fait faire du pas et du trot et m'a appris comment bien le brosser! Il est grand! Il a une belle crinière touffue et il adore les carottes et le pain! Sourit la petite fille de toutes ses dents.

_ Alors c'est bon, si tu t'es bien occupé de lui, papa est content! Sourit doucement le roux en regardant sa fille s'extasier sur son poney, des étoiles dans les yeux!

_ Ma puce tata Karin et yuzu, tonton mu' et oba-chan sont dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de ce soir, je viens vous rejoindre pour vous aider après avoir parler avec papy okay?

_ Ouai!

_ Ulqui mon ange, tu vas aller avec ta sœur aider d'accord je compte sur toi mon grand!

_ Voui papa... Ulquiorra baissa la tête, il voulait rester avec son père lui!

_ Je reviens vite d'accord? Continua ichigo en voyant son fils tout triste, ulquiorra était très possessif avec lui, il n'aimait pas quand il partait trop loin de lui.

_ Oui...

Ichigo fit un câlin à sa fille qui se précipita dans la cuisine hurlant un « OBA-CHAN! YETI C'EST TROP LE MEILLEUR!» qui fit rire le roux mais qui se reprit bien vite en voyant, le petit brun commencer à pleurer...

_ Mon ange vient là! Il prit son fils dans ses bras et tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tu le sais que je suis là hein? Je ne vous laisserais pas toi, ta sœur et tous les autres ok?

Le brun en larmes, hoqueta de douleur en revoyant les images dans sa tête de son père inconscient au volant, du sang partout les sirènes des ambulances en bruit de fond, son père dans cette chambre blanche pleine de tuyaux partout... et il se serra encore plus fort contre lui, les larmes ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, il voulais rester avec lui!

_ Je veux rester avec toi... Arriva t-il à articuler difficilement.

Masaki, ne voyant pas son petit fils arriver était sortit de la cuisine et tomba sur ce triste tableau. Elle voyait Ichigo qui retenait ses larmes devant la douleur de son fils, et son petit fils, en pleurs, accrocher à son père comme si sa vie en dépendait... sa vie en dépendait. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, elle savait le pourquoi du comment et revivre cet instant même dans ses pensées était extrêmement douloureux.

_ Très bien mon cœur, on va voir papy tout les deux, d'accord?

_ Oui... Souffla t-il rassurer en s'accrochant au cou du roux.

Masaki n'intervint pas, même si sa la démangeait. Ce n'était pas bien ce que faisait Ichigo, ulquiorra restait constamment avec lui à part pour aller a l'école et encore là c'était un vrai tour de force pour le faire sortir de la voiture et ainsi laisser son père. Elle comprenait quand même en un sens que son fils ne puisse refuser à son petit fils le fait de rester avec lui dès qu'ils le pouvait. Ichigo avait frôlé la mort de très près et ce jour là ce fut un drame sans conséquent pour la famille Kurosaki.

Ce jour là Ichigo était partit comme à son habitude chercher ses enfants a l'école, sur le chemin du retour, Ichigo au volant, Ulquiorra et Nelliel à l'arrière tous attaché à leur ceinture discutant de tout et de rien sur leur journée et sous les rires de Nell qui expliquait à son père que sa maîtresse était tomber en classe en se prenant sans faire attention l'estrade et les explosions de rires des élèves sous le visage rougi de honte du professeur.

Ichigo roulant dans une rue à sens unique ne put évité la voiture roulant à contre-sens, le chauffard ivre au volant, de lui rentrer dedans. Les enfants n'eurent que quelque égratignures à part Nel qui sous le choc s'était évanouit. Ulquiorra lui enleva difficilement sa ceinture et essaya de réveiller sa sœur, quand il vit qu'elle respirait normalement il s'était ensuite tourner vers son père et ce qu'il vit ce jour là le statufia et le traumatisa. La ceinture avait cédé et ichigo avait était propulser contre le par-brise et retomber sur le volant son visage et ses mains avec lesquelles il avait eu le réflexe de se protéger en sang. Le petit brun sauta sur le siège passager et essaya de réveiller son père, mais il ne respirait plus, il le secoua dans tout les sens lui donna même une claque mais rien a faire, ichigo ne respirait plus...

A ce moment là le choc et le traumatisme trop important il s'évanouit ne supportant pas cette vue, la seule chose qu'il entendit ce sont les sirènes des pompiers et les cris des passants...

Ils avaient était emmener à l'hôpital, les enfants allant bien, mais Ichigo dans un état critique car avant que la ceinture ne cède elle avait violemment percuter son thorax et cela lui avait couper le souffle, une de ses côtes lui avait perforer le poumon gauche. Il avait était opérer dans un état critique, dans le coma pendant trois mois et s'était enfin réveiller sous les pleures hystériques d'un ulquiorra qui depuis ce jour là ne voulait plus le lâcher d'une semelle.

Heureusement les soins à l'hôpital et le temps avaient fait leur travail et le rouquin avait guéris de ses blessures et put rentrer chez lui avec ses enfants qui durant ce laps de temps de trois mois étaient chez leurs grand-parents. Masaki se souviendra toujours de ce drame qui aurait très bien put lui enlever son enfant et ça, elle ne l'aurait pas supporter. Dieux soit loué Kami-sama lui avait rendu son enfant sauf. Ichigo se dirigea avec un Ulquiorra dans les bras dans le bureau de son père jouxtant le salon se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir, il frappa deux coup à la porte et son père lui donna l'autorisation de rentrer dans son 'antre.

_ Entre fils.

_ Papa qu'est ce que tu me veux pour que tu me demandes dans 'l'antre du diable'! Questionna le rouquin sous le petit le rire du brun.

_ Ulqui est là?

_ Il ne veut pas me lâcher, expliqua t-il en reposant le petit garçon par terre.

_ C'est pas grave. Bon ichigo si je t'ai demander de venir c'est par ce qu'un nouvel élève et stagiaire va arriver.

_ C'est tout?

_ Non ce n'est pas tout. Il est en période de 'réinsertion', il a 19 ans et il été arrêté pour insultes et agressions envers agents de la force de l'ordre dans l'exercice de leurs fonction et pris la main dans le sac en possession de deux kilos de cocaïne...

_ Oh...

_ Comme tu dis. Le juge lui a donner une chance de se 'rattraper' en travaillant.

_ Et bien.

_ Tu t'en occuperas tu lui apprendras tout ce que tu sais. Tu est le futur dirigeant de notre dojo tu doit faire tes preuves avec ce genre de cas difficile...

_ Okay... de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix n'est ce pas?

_ Exactement.

_ Bon... Quand est ce qu'il arrive?

_ Demain huit heure du matin il sera à l'entrée du dojo avec son tuteur un certain Barraguan Luisenbarn ainsi que le capitaine de police Kensei Muguruma .

_ Et lui c'est quoi son prénom?

_ Grimmjow Jaaggerjack.

Fin du premier chapitre

Coucou tout le monde j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous auras plut! A bientôt pour la suite! Ja-ne


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sama qui possède Bleach!

Auteur fanfic: Kitsune-gwenoo.

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki x Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Rating: M/ +18

Genre: UA/ Romance/ Humor.

Résumé: Ichigo est hétéro, Grimmjow est Hétéro mais amoureux d'un certain rouquin... Une vie qui pour les deux s'annonce difficile mais le temps des confessions n'est jamais loin, ou cela les mèneras t-il?

Warning: Cette fanfic est un yaoi, cet a dire relation homosexuel entre hommes, Le rating M/+18 n'est pas là pour faire joli il y aura donc des relations sexuel entre les personnages principaux (ichigo et grimmjow), donc ci cela ne vous plaît pas ne lisez pas!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre II

Rencontre !

Ichigo discuta encore quelques minutes avec son père de l'arrivée du fameux grimmjow et sortit Ulquiorra sur les talons. Il entra dans la cuisine et kukaku le salua d'une grande tape dans le dos à laquelle il ne silla même pas malgré la force surhumaine de la femme de son frère.

_ Yo Ichi tu vas bien ?

_ Salut Kuka' très bien et toi ?

_ Ca va, ça va !

Le téléphone du rouquin sonna il regarda rapidement qui c'était, il se raidit, fronça encore plus les sourcils et sortit sous les regards énervés d'une Kukaku et d'une Karin.

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut encore cette pouffe ?! Grogna Karin.

_ J'sais pas, mais si j'la vois dans la rue j'lui fout une mandalle dont elle s'souviendra tu peux me croire ! Marmonna mauvaisement la prof d'équitation abanttant le couteau de cuisine qu'elle avais en main sur un bout de viande.

_ Kukaku, Karin, laisser Ichigo régler ses affaires comme le grand garçon de 30 ans qu'il est. Vous savez qu'il n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires. Intervint calmement Mugetsu tentant de calmer sa femme.

_ Tu as raison mon chéri, commenta Mazaki. De toute façon si il y a le moindre problème il nous en parlera donc pour l'instant laisser le. Termina Mazaki mettant fin à la conversation qu'elle savait houleuse. Elle espérait sincèrement que Lisa ne croise pas Karin ou Kukaku quelque part, car elles ne se gêneraient pas pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle aussi détestait cette peste, mais elle haissait la violence.

Ichigo lui, sortit de la maison demandant à Ulquiorra d'aller jouer avec sa sœur car il avait à parler avec sa maman au téléphone. Le petit brun acquiessa et partit rejoindre Nell en voyant son père tendu. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, ce qui détendit aussitôt le roux qui sourit tendrement à son fils.

Il décrocha.

_ Allo.

_ Bonjour Ichigo.

_ Lisa.

_ Si je t'appelle c'est pour te demander quelque chose.

_ Je m'en serais douter. Déclara froidement Kurosaki.

_ Je te pris de me parler sur un autre ton... Répondit pareillement la brune à lunettes.

_ Bon, que me veux tu ?

_Je voudrais prendre Nelliel et Ulquiorra le weekend prochain à la maison.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ A ce que je sache se sont toujours mes enfants aussi ! Je suis leur mère !

_ Ah ouai ? Pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes !

_ Je veux les prendre un weekend par moi, ce n'est pas trop demander quand même !

Ulquiorra qui était redescendu pour aller jouer au ballon dans le jardin vit son père commencer à s'énerver sérieusement.

_ Quoi ! Gueula le rouquin.

_ J'estime que tu me dois cet argent pour les fois ou j'ai garder nos enfants !

_ MERDE ! Comme tu le dis si bien se sont aussi tes enfants et tu OSES me demander de l'argent pour UN PUTAIN DE WEEKEND DANS LE MOIS ! Tu te fous d'ma gueule là ! Cria le roux.

Ulquiorra s'avança vers son père et entendit sa mère dans le portable dire qu'elle viendrait les chercher lui et sa sœur pour venir deux jours chez elle et qu'elle voulait son argent. Le brun monta debout sur le banc près de son père, lui arracha le portable des mains sous les yeux ahuris de celui-ci et cria dans le Galaxy S IIII* :

_ NON ! Je veux pas venir chez toi ! je viendrais pas ! Je veux rester avec papa ! J'te déteste ! Le brun lâcha le combiné, sauta de son perchoir et partit en courant.

_ Ulquiorra ! Ichigo reprit le téléphone et termina rapidement sa conversation et partit rejoindre son fils.

Le petit garçon était assis dans l'herbe, faisant rouler de gauche à droite son ballon, paraissant réfléchir.

_ Mon ange... Ichigo s'assit près du brun et le prit contre lui. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

_ Je veux pas aller chez elle ! Je l'aime pas !

_ Ne dit pas ça ulquiorra, c'est ta maman malgré tout.

_ Je veux plus aller chez elle ! S'il te plaît papa !

Le roux regarda attentivement son fils, Ulquiorra n'avait jamais voulu aller chez Lisa, pour lui c'était un peu comme une étrangère. Mais bon il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre la vie. Mais Ni lui, ni Lisa ne pouvais forcer le brun à aller chez elle si il ne le voulait pas.

_ Très bien. Tu n'iras pas, j'appellerais ta maman pour lui dire, d'accord ?

_ Oui ! Il sauta dans les bras de son père. Je t'aime fort papa !

_ Mais moi aussi mon ange je t'aime ! Souria largement le rouquin, Allez vient, mamie nous appelle pour aller manger.

Ce soir là, tout se passa pour le mieux, faut dire que la maison était animée avec Isshin, Nel et Kukaku, sa pipe à la main, rigolant et blaguant à tout va, Mugetsu et Ichigo discutant tranquillement avec Yuzu et Karin gueulant à son père que ses blagues étaient débiles, ulquiorra souriant timidement assis sur les genoux de son père.

Masaki les regarda et se dit qu'elle avait vraiment toute la chance du monde pour avoir une telle famille, elle les amaient tellement pensa t-elle, souriant jouyeusement en les regardant tous rire.

Le lendemain matin- 06h00

Ichigo se leva difficilement, voulant rester dans son lit, mais se rappelant que Jaggerjack arrivait aujourd'hui. Il espérait que tout se passe bien et que le jeune homme ne fasse pas de conneries, il serait quand même sous sa responsabilité lorsqu'il serait au dojo avec lui.

_ Papa... ?

Une petite tête verte aux grands yeux vert entrouvrit la porte et attendit que son père lui dise de rentrer.

_ Entre ma puce.

Nelliel sourit largement et sauta sur le lit de son père pour lui faire un gros câlin auquel ichigo répondit.

_ Nel, il est très tôt qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?

_ J'arrive plus à dormir ! Pourquoi tu te lèves ? tu travailles pas auzourd'hui !

Ichigo sourit doucement.

_ Il y'a un nouveau qui arrive au dojo, je dois aller l'acceuellir et lui expliquer son travail. Expliqua t-il.

_ C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ? C'est qui ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il reste longtemps ? On va le voir?! Déblatéra rapidement la petite fille.

_ Doucement une question à la fois ! Rit le rouquin. Donc oui c'est vrai, par ce qu'il a fait des bêtises et qu'il est puni, il s'appel Grimmjow Jaggerjack, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il reste et oui vous le verrez sûrement !

_ Grimm... Grimmzow, Grimmjoew jagjack ! Sourit fièrement la verte.

Ichigo rit encore plus ainsi que la petite fille.

La porte se rouvrit doucement sous un ulqiorra qui passa timidement sa tête à l'embrasure de la porte, s'étant réveiller et se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

_ Ulqui ! Nel sauta du lit et prit la main de son petit frère et ils entrèrent sous la couverture près de leur père.

Ulquiorra fit un bisou sur la joue de son père et se cala contre lui en se rendormant presque instantanément nel faisant de même.

Ichigo sourit et vingt minutes plus tard se leva doucement pour ne pas les réveiller, tout de suite nel bougea dans son sommeil et chopa son petit frère dans ses bras tel un nounours, ce qui fit rire silencieusement le roux qui sortit, se doucha s'habilla et mangea tranquillement dans sa cuisine quand 1h plus tard on frappa à sa porte.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, Yoruichi derrière.

_ Salut ichi !

_ Hey yoru !

Ichigo lui rendit son salua lui fit la bise et lui expliqua que ses enfants étaient dans sa chambre et s'étaient rendormis.

_ Il commence dans une heure et demi, leur sac est près dans leur chambre et leur fringues aussi.

_ Okay pas de souci !

_ Merci de les amener à l'école !

_ T'inquiètes pas ichi ça me fait plaisir ! Ils sont cools tes mioches ! Ria la femme aux cheveux violets.

Ichigo ria avec elle, lui dit aurevoir et partit direction le dojo.

Arriver là bas il se dirigea vers son vestiaire privé s'habilla, mis son keiko-gi, son hakama, ses tabis et waraji et sortit.

Huit heure arriva et il sortit au même moment ou une voiture arriva. Trois hommes en descendirent, un vieille homme à la moustache blanche, fort de corpulence et ayant l'air mauvais habillé d'un costard tiré sur quatre épingles , un autre grand, musclé au court cheveux blanc, piercing à l'arcade et habiller d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, veste de costume et l'air sérieux et d'un jeune au cheveux bleut, habillé négligement d'un jean troué, t-shirt noir et doc martens noires ainsi qu'une veste en cuir ayant l'air de se faire royalement chier et apparement se faisais engueuler par le vieux à moustache.

_ Bonjour, Dit ichigo lorqu'ils arrivèrent devant lui.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo ?

_ Oui c'est bien moi.

_ Barrguan Luisenbarn, le tuteur de grimmjow. L'homme lui serra la main et se recula.

_Enchanté monsieur.

_ Muguruma kensei se présenta l'homme au percing, je suis le capitaine de police de tokyo, enchanté, serrant la chaude main d'ichigo ce qui lui envoya un frisson dans tout le corps.

_ Alors Muguruma _taicho_ on drague pendant le service ? c'pas bien ça ! Glissa moqueusement le bleuté en fixant le roux un air lubrique coller au visage.

_ Jaggerjack ! Réprimanda le capitaine de police gêner, sous les joues rougies du rouquin.

Alors c'est lui grimmjow, génial... je sen qu'on vas bien s'entendre...

_ Et toi je suppose que t'es Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

_ Ouai !

_ Alors écoutes moi bien sal gosse, ici tu dois le respect à tes aînés alors tu te tais et t'écoute ce qu'on te dit okay ?! Répliqua froidement le rouquin sous les yeux ébahis des deux autres et sous le sourire carnassier de jaggerjack.

Je vais bien m'amuser ici, Pensa le bleuté.

Fin du deuxième chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sama qui possède Bleach!

Auteur fanfic: Kitsune-gwenoo.

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki x Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Rating: M/ +18

Genre: UA/ Romance/ Humor.

Résumé: Ichigo est hétéro, Grimmjow est Hétéro mais amoureux d'un certain rouquin... Une vie qui pour les deux s'annonce difficile mais le temps des confessions n'est jamais loin, ou cela les mèneras t-il?

Note: Merci à Rêve d'ailleurs pour ton Mp il m'a fait plaisir et t'inquiète y'auras pleins de chapitres à ton retour =), Ramen96 et ayu pour vos review! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous déceveras pas!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre III

Tu m'énerve!

Ichigo fulminait, il ne supportait pas ce petit air supérieur qu'affichait jaggerjack en le regardant mais surtout ce sourire de fouine qui voulait clairement dire: « Je vais t'en faire baver mon gars!».

_ Bien, Voulez vous bien me suivre à l'intérieur pour les papiers à signer? Proposa le rouquin en les invitant d'un signe de tête à le suivre. Ce que firent les autres, un Grimmjow mattant sans honte les fesses rebondits d'Ichigo qui le faisait saliver d'avance.

'Oh_ oui je vais bien m'amuser'_ Grogna intérieurement l'ancien prisonier louchant sur le roux.

Kurosaki marchait tranquillement vers le bureau de son père, sans se rendre compte que deux regards avides le suivaient. Il ouvrit la porte et fit pénétrer les trois hommes à l'intérieur s'asseyant sur le siège derrière le bureau, son père n'étant pas là durant une semaine, il devait s'occuper de tout.

_ Asseyez vous, Dit ichigo.

Il s'installèrent et Kensei sortit des documents d'une pochette.

_ Bon alors sur cette fiche vous noterez tout, son attitude bonne comme mauvaise, si il y'a eu un incident quelconque, sur celle-ci c'est ses heures d'arrivée et de départ il faut aussi le notez correctement si il a eu un retard et il faut qu'il soit justifier par papiers signés datés et tamponnés. Et tout ceci chaque jour sans exception Kurosaki-san, c'est important pour que nous puissions vérifier à côté.

Le rouquin allait répondre mais Grimmjow le devança.

_ Tch, c'que des conneries tout ça, c'est bon hein, je suis pas un assassin non plus! Ria t-il le regard malicieux.

_ T'as rien à dire Jaggerjack et ça, ça reste encore à prouver. Gronda le capitaine de police.

_ Oooooh le taicho est pas content! En fait t'es dégoûté c'est ça!

_ Pardon?

_ Bah ouai! C'moi qui reste avec l'rouquin et toi tu dois d'casser dommage t'vas pas pouvoir l'baiser, m'enfin ça fait d'la concurence en moins!

Kensei se leva d'un coup le choppant par le col prêt à lui en mettre une sous le sourire sardonique du jeune, mais ichigo se leva et haussa la voix pour se faire entendre, très gêné du commentaire du bleuté.

_ Calmez vous Muguruma-san, ne faite pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il veut juste faire son interréssant et vous provoquer!

Kensei se calma sous la voix douce mais grave d'ichigo qui continua.

_ Et toi si je t'entends encore parler ainsi à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre, je te vire et tu retourneras en taule comme ça t'auras tout gagner p'tit con, je suis sur qu'il y en à d'autre qui seraient ravis de prendre ta place et de travailler sérieusement pour s'en sortir! Et puis tu m'appelles kurosaki à ce que je sache ont se connait pas! Finit-il regardant durement le dealer.

Grimmjow se renfrogna et jeta un regard noir au roux qui lui sortit un petit sourire satisfait. Barraguan lui, regarda le rouquin envieux, tch pourquoi grimmjow ne lui obéissait pas comme ça merde! Et Kensei se sentit chaud en le regardant, Ichigo lui plaisait de plus en plus...

Une heure plus tard tout avait été dit, les papiers signés et pour finir les dernières petites recommandations 'd'usage'. Kensei fit la morale à un Grimmjow les mains dans les poches l'air de dire: J'mens fou t'façon j'aurais oublier quand tu t'casseras!.

Les deux hommes repartirent et Ichigo demanda à grimmjow de le suivre jusqu'au vestiaires ou ils entrèrent refermant la porte derrière eux.

_ Bon, alors tu te déshabilles et...

_ Oh déjà! J'vous aurez pas imaginer aussi entreprenant Kurosaki-_sensei_ mais bon j'le sait que j'suis irrésistible...Lança le jeune homme_._

Ichigo parut interloqué quelques secondes avant de comprendre le lourd sous entendu dans la phrase.

_ Tu te tais et tu t'habilles sinon ça va mal finir! Grogna ichigo.

_ Oh oui sensei faite moi mal! Ronronna Grimmjow en le regardant lubriquement.

Ichigo lui gueula de s'habiller dans les cinq minutes sinon il lui ferais récuré les toilettes jusque la fin des 6 mois ici et sortit sous le sourire amusé et le regard vainqueur de l'autre.

Ichigo lui, derrière le Shoji était déjà à bout de nerfs! Il est connu que Kurosaki Ichigo n'est pas l'homme le plus patient du monde et si ce gamin continuait sur cette voix là... c'est lui qui risquait de finir en taule pour meurtre avec préméditation et tortures sadiques!

'_ Calmes toi ichi, ignore le quand il t'fait ce genre de remarques et tout va bien se passer!'_ Se répéta t-il dans sa tête tel un mantra, quand il entendit derrière la porte coulissante un grognement suivit d'un juron.

Il sourit sadiquement et entra sans frapper.

_ Alors, un problème Jaggerjack-_kun_...? Demanda t-il en petit sourire moqueur ornant ses lèvres.

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard, n'arrivant pas à faire tenir son hakama.

_ Nan! Baragouina le bleuté.

_ Très bien! Je te laisse te débrouiller comme un grand alors!

Ichigo allait repartir quand il entendit l'autre marmonner quelque chose d'intéligible.

_ Pardon j'ai pas entendu...? Jubila t-il en le voyant le tuer du regard.

_ J'ai dit v'nez m'aidez merde au lieu d'vous foutre d'ma gueule! Gueula t-il, énervé de devoir demander de l'aide.

Ichigo gloussa discrètement et s'avança, se postant devant lui.

'_ Et merde! Il est plus grand que moi en plus ce chieur!'_ S' agaça t-il intéreurement, voyant qui lui manquait au moins cinq bons centimètres pour être à sa hauteur.

Il attrapa les pans du hakama et demanda à grimmjow de les tenir serrés de chaque côté de ses hanches, il attrapa ensuite le obi qu'il passa autour de la taille de grimmjow l'entourant un instant de ses bras pour ensuite ramener les deux bouts du obi et faire le nœud, sous les yeux curieux de grimmjow qui frisonna un instant, sans que le roux s'en rende compte trops prit dans sa tâche, en sentant le bout des doigts chauds de ce dernier frôlés ses hanches en replaçant bien le keikogi refermant bien le hakama par dessus à ses hanches.

_ Et voilà! Tu vois c'est pas compliquer, je te remontrerais plus tard comment le faire seul. Déclara t-il en se retournant suivit de l'autre qui venait de passer ses tabis et waraji.

Ils marchaient dans le couloir quand un homme d'au moins 2mètre10, musclé tel un taureau en hypercroissance, une coupe en pics terminés par des clochettes, agrémenter d'un sourire de taré aux lèvres arriva vers eux!

_ OI ichigo! Gueula le géant en donnant une claque affectueuse monumentale dans le dos du rouquin qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours le même air renfrogné au visage.

_ Yo ken'!

'_Putain c'est quoi c'mec?!' _Pensa le bleuté en regardant l'homme.

_ Jaggerjack-kun, je te présente Zaraki Kenpachi. Il est lui aussi professeur ici! Ken' je te présente Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le nouveau stagiaire!

Zaraki se retourna vers lui un sourire de dément aux lèvres, se léchant les 'babines' tel un fauve prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

_ Héhéhéhé, j'ai hâte de voir de quoi t'es capable le mioche! Ria t-il sous le sourire blasé du roux.

_ Kenpachi... ne me l'amoches pas trop s'il te plaît durant les cours, sinon après c'est à moi de rendre des comptes! Lâcha simplement Ichigo en contournant le tas de muscle. Tu me suis? Demanda t-il en voyant jaggerjack rester devant le plus grand. Quand d'un coup un sourire digne du diable se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune, étonnant ichigo, plus habitué à voir des regards terrifiés sur les visage des nouveaux, y'en a même qui se sont fait dessus c'est pour dire, en voyant pour la première fois l'autre prof. Mais là jaggerjack semblait carrément le défier ce qui rendit Kenpachi encore plus terrifiant tellement il exaltait.

_ Ouai on verra le vieux! Déclara t-il en le dépassant .

Il y eu un petit silence suivit d'un …

_ MOUHAHAHA! J'taime bien gamin, j'sens qu'on va bien s'amuser! Allez à tout à l'heure ichi! Continua de rire l'autre en repartant dans le couloir. Ouvrant un shoji, on l'entendit d'un coup beugler dans tout le couloir:

_ ALLEZ BANDE DE LARVES ON COMMENCE LES ECHAUFFEMENTS ET QU'SA SAUTE!

Il ne restait plus qu'Ichigo et grimmjow dans le couloir quand le roux reprit la parole.

_ T'aurais jamais dû faire ça, maintenant il va plus te lâcher! Et pour infos ken' n'est pas professeur de Kendo mais de judo... bonne chance!

Puis il reprit sa route suivi d'un bleuté énervé que le rouquin pense qu'il ne pourrait pas battre l'autre grand dadet!

Il allait lui montrer. Grimmjow a suivit un 'entraînement spécial' depuis qu'il est dans le clan yakuza d'un certain biiiip biiiip alors c'est pas ce taré qui allait lui faire peur!

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans le bureau ou ils étaient avec les deux autres plus tôt, et ichigo se dirigea vers une armoire en acier, prit une clé qu'il avait accroché à une chaîne autour de son cou et ouvrit la porte blindée. Sous les yeux scrutateurs du bleuté, Ichigo sortit une malle et en sortit deux magnifiques sabres ayant l'air vraiment très anciens, un noir et un blanc, une chaîne courte accrocher aux gardes.

_ Ces sabres m'appartiennent. Cela fait des générations qu'ils sont dans la famille, chaque sabre a son nom, le noir porte celui de Zangetsu et le blanc celui de Shirosaki. Expliqua t-il. La chaîne au bout de chacun sert à donner plus de puissance à tes coups quand tu décides de les utiliser elles et non la garde. Termina t-il souriant amusé en voyant le bleuté, la tête tournée sur le côté faisant semblant de regarder les nuage dehors... mais l'écoutant attentivement, discrètement. Les lames te plaisent?

_ Ouai... Marmonna t-il, refusant de montrer qu'il était interréssé.

Ichigo souria encore plus mais se reprit rapidement.

_ Bon alors écoutes moi maintenant. Dans dix minutes le cour des dernières années commence. Tu vas bien sûr m'accompagner mais rester tranquillement assis et écouter et surtout regarder les nouvelles techniques que je dois leur apprendre aujourd'hui. Normalement c'est Byakuya qui s'en charge mais il n'est pas là pendant deux jours donc c'est moi qui leurs donnerais cours, ce sera le seul cours de la journée que je ferais. Ensuite je t'expliquerais le fonctionnement et les règles du dojo. Je te présenterais aux professeurs et aux employés et te ferais vister le dojo en intégralité pour que tu te souviennes bien de chaque salle et chaque endroit, ça n'a pas l'air comme ça mais il est vraiment très grand et en deux bâtiments distincts ainsi que les pistes d'entraînement et les jardins pour la méditation et puis il y a aussi le lac près des cerisiers plus loin et l'onsen. Termina Ichigo regardant le bleuté qui semblait dans ses pensées.

_ Grimmjow?

_ Ca à l'air balèze quand même!

_ Oui. Quand on rentre dans le domaine on le voit pas car le reste est caché par les arbres et le bâtiment ou nous sommes actuellement, mais c'est vrai que c'est très grand, de toute façon dans quelques jours tu auras retenu tout ce qu'il faut savoir, bon maintenant on y va le premier cours commence dans cinq minutes! Déclara ichigo en plaçant sur ses hanches ses sabres, le rendant encore plus sexy pensa Grimmjow, le dévorant du regard. Ainsi qu'un sabre en bois ébène, le boken et son masque, le men.

Ils partirent en direction de la salle et entrèrent.

Fin du troisième chapitre.

Alors, alors que pensez vous de ce troisième chapitre? J'espère que vous avez bien comprit que Grimmjow est p'tit pervers qui vas lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et qu'ichigo ne vas sûrement pas se laisser faire !

A plus pour la suite! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sama qui possède Bleach!

Auteur fanfic: ichigox-grimmjow chan.

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki x Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Rating: M/ +18

Genre: UA/ Romance/ Humor.

Résumé: Ichigo est hétéro, Grimmjow est Hétéro mais amoureux d'un certain rouquin... Une vie qui pour les deux s'annonce difficile mais le temps des confessions n'est jamais loin, ou cela les mèneras t-il?

Note: Merci à tous pour vos review ça me fait trop plaisir! Celui-ci je l'avais déjà écrit le prochain dans trois jours!

Chapitre IIII

Petite altercation!

Ichigo et grimmjow entrèrent dans la salle et le silence se fit, une dizaine de regards étonnés, heureux, enfiévrés... mais un aussi menaçant regardèrent les deux nouveaux venus devant eux.

_ Bonjour à tous! Salua Ichigo en se baissant légèrement suivit du bleuté. Ichigo sourit intérieurement, grimmjow était respectueux de son travail.

_ Ohayo Kurosaki-sensei! Répondirent les hommes et les femmes dans l'immense salle de combat, s'inclinants. Sauf un...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils face à cette attitude qu'il ne pouvait tolérée, on salut toujours son sensei point barre et ça il allait lui faire entrer dans le crâne une fois pour toute.

_ Abarai Renji, prend ton boken (sabre en bois) et rejoinds moi de suite au centre. Déclara ichigo le regard planté dans celui de l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui grogna. Grimmjow, reprit ichigo, tient mes sabres s'il te plaît... Le roux tendit ses sabres au dealer sous les regards éffarés des autres, jamais Kurosaki ne laissait quelqu'un d'autre tenir ses sabres! Jamais! Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ichigo voulait absolument que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il ne le jugeait pas sur ses actes passés et qu'il lui faisait confiance en lui confiants ces deux biens extrêmement précieux et ça, grimmjow le comprit. Ce qui le fit sourire en voyant le bleuté prendre Zangetsu et shirosaki. Le rouquin prit en main son boken.

_ S'il vous plaît! Asseyez vous! Comme d'un seul homme, il étaient tous assis en moins de dix secondes. Abarai, au centre j'ai dis... Répétat-il en voyant le plus jeune refuser de bouger.

_ Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner vous êtes pas mon prof c'est kuchiki sensei qui se charge de nous et...

_ IL SUFFIT! Siffla ichigo. Comment oses tu simplement parler ainsi à ton professeur! Byakuya m'a dit que tu es un petit génie des lames de fer, alors nous allons vérifier cela tout de suite! Sors ton sabre et rejoins moi au centre c'est un ordre! Si tu ne viens pas...je te vire pour une durée inderterminée du dojo, à toi de choisir! Répliqua fermement le rouquin. Grimmjow passes moi Shirosaki je te pris. Demanda t-il en posant son boken au sol.

Grimmjow se leva et remit au roux le sabre blanc.

_ Merci Grimmjow, Au centre Abarai kun.

Renji plissa les yeux avec force, il détestait ce rouquin, il le haissait...! Mais se mit tout de même en place, zabimaru, son sabre, en main.

Ichigo mit en place son men (le masque) et prit une position de combat qui aurait fait reculer renji si il n'avait pas eu sa fierté mal placé.

Ichigo fit une torsion avec son buste, tendit sa jambe droite vers l'arrière, sa jambe gauche repliée vers l'avant, son bras droit lui aussi tendu vers l'arrière ainsi que son bras gauche contre son torse, tenant fermement de ses mains, les poignets légèrements repliés, la garde de shirosaki. Quand d'un coup il s'élança de sa jambe gauche, donnant une impulsion de toute sa vitesse vers l'avant, sa jambe droite rejoignant la deuxième d'un mouvement extrêmement rapide et d'un geste net et précis balança littéralement ses bras vers le côté droit percuta de plein fouet de sa lame blanche la lame métallisée de zabimaru l'envoyant valser cinq mètres plus loin et se planter dans le tatami. Il glissa derrière renji et retomba dans la même position que celle de départ, sa lame en à peine 10 seconde était rentrée dans son foureaux.

Plus personne ne bougait. Ils gobaient tous les mouches, même grimmjow mais lui intérieurement. Le getsuga tensho... Cette position et ce maintient parfait d'une lame de fer comme fusionnant avec son porteur que peut de kendoka dans le monde maîtrise tellement elle est complexe, mais surtout douloureuse au niveau du buste. La puissance que ces hommes et femmes déploient pour donner un coup d'une extrême puissance est grandiose et cela pour tous les élèves présents dans la salle, même renji, était un honneur. Ichigo après isshin était la deuxième personne au monde à la pratiquer parfaitement. Lorsque ses lames croisaient une autre cela faisait des étincelles!

Ichigo sourit derrière son masque, il avait cloué le bec à ce sale petit ingrat, on répond pas à son sensei non mais! Il retira son masque et se retourna, regardant le rouge qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de bouger. Paraliser face à la peur qu'il avait eu en voyant kurosaki se mettre dans cette position.

_ Vas chercher zabimaru et assied toi Abarai-kun...

Renji se déplaça, sous les regards hilares des autres élèves, et retira son sabre du tatami le rangeant dans son foureaux pour enfin partir s'asseoir lançant un regard noir aux autres.

_ Bon nous allons pouvoir débuter le cours levez vous et mettez vous en ligne je vais vous apprendre quelque petites techniques de mon cru... Déclara le rouquin un infime sourire aux lèvres en voyant les visages enjoués et heureux de ses élèves.

Deux heures plus tard, le cour terminé, ichigo et grimmjow partirent se doucher dans le vestiaire du roux. Ils se déshabillèrent en silence, grimmjow toujours impressionné de la force du roux, et ichigo dans ses pensées... Ils se douchèrent, mais bien sur grimmjow ne put retenir son regard de dériver vers le corps musclé, halé mais surtout nu d'ichigo, il sourit vicieusement.

_ _Sensei..._ la prochaine fois vous feriez mieux d'me mettre aux douches avec les autres sinon... j'pourrais hélas pas m'empêcher d'vous sauter d'ssus! Sussura t-il en reluquant le rouquin qui se raidit et faillis presque glisser dans la douche en attrapant sa serviette.

_ PERVERS! Gueula t-il en éteignant l'eau et jetant un regard de tueur en sortant aux bleuté qui se marrait en se savonnant.

_ Kukuku faut pas m'tenter Kurosaki-_sama... _Continua t-il sur le même ton.

_ T'iras avec les autres demain!

_ Oh non Kurosaki-sensei j'blaguais! Ne m'priver pas de votre corps de dieux! Roucoula l'autre.

_ Jaggerjack! Cria ichigo rouge de colère en se séchant et rhabillant de sa tenue civile. Un jean blanc, des rangers noirs et t-shirt gris clair près du corps col en v, grimmjow bava...

_ Trop sexy... Commenta le bleuté.

_ Ta gueule! Gueula ichigo en sortant refermant d'un geste sec le shoji.

Grimmjow était explosé de rire sous l'eau, il adorait son 'boss' du moment.

Ichigo pour la deuxième fois de la journée planifiait son meurtre dans tout les détails, il allait l'étriper, le désosser... NON mieux! Le mettre en stage durant une semaine avec Mayuri Kurotsuchi et Urahara Kisuke leurs infermiers... il sourit comme un taré. Oh oh alors ça, il se le gardait pour plus tard, on sait jamais... Personne ne ressortait indemne même une seule journée passée avec ses deux fous!

Grimmjow resortit un quart d'heure plus tard et plissa les yeux en voyant le sourire qu'arborait le rouquin.

_ Quoi? Demanda t-il suspicieux.

_ Rien... Sourit ichigo, c'est juste qu'une bonne idée m'a traversé l'esprit pour ton stage ici.

Grimmjow le sentait très mal sur ce coup là.

_ Papa!

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil et vit un petit garçon sauter dans les bras du rouquin qui, sous son regard ahuri, fit un énorme sourire.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici! Demanda étonner ichigo.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux court gris clairs et aux tresses entourés de rubants arriva le sourire aux lèvrea.

_ Kurosaki-sama! La maîtresse d'Ulquiorra est malade aujourd'hui alors je me suis permise de ramener ulquiorra-kun en même temps que mon fils. Shioin-san à eu un appel très important et m'a demander si il était possible que je le ramène, j'espère que cela ne pose pas de problème? S'inquiéta Isane.

_ Oh non ne vous inquiétez pas! C'est très gentil de votre part de l'avoir ramener! Merci beaucoup sourit sincèrement le rouquin ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

_ Oh... de rien! Bon et bien je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps Kurosaki-sama bonne journée à vous sourit elle en s'inclinant devant les deux hommes qui le lui rendirent.

_ Mon chéri je te présente grimmjow jaggerjack c'est le nouveau stagiaire. Expliqua ichigo, après le départ d'isane, Ulquiorra caché dans le dos de son père ses petites mains agrippées à son t-shirt.

_ Bonjour... Lança le petit brun en regardant discrètement l'homme devant son père.

_ Yo... Grimmjow était dégouté, ouai c'est le mot. Alors comme ça le rouquin à un mioche, ce qui veux dire que... merde! Ce con est hétéro!

_ Nelliel, ma fille arrivera ce soir, tu la verras rapidement. Continua Ichigo sans se rendre compte que le bleuté manqua de s'étouffer en apprennant qu'en plus il avait une fille... Deux gosses!

'Fait chier_! '_ Jura intérieurement grimmjow en regardant le rouquin prendre dans ses bras son fils.

_ Mon ange, Continua ichigo en se relevant son fils l'enlaçant de ses bras, Tu vas avec ken'?

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux éffarés, le rouquin laissait son fils rester avec ce barge?!

_ Oui! Répliqua Ulquiorra en souriant.

_ Il est dans le jardin de méditation près de l'onsen avec Ikkaku et Yumichika vas'y ils seront contents de te voir! Sourit le rouquin.

_ Hai! Ulquiorra sauta dans les bras de son père pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue et partit en courant dehors vers le jardin aux bambous.

_ Tu sais, kenpachi est un très grand ami de la famille. Ulquiorra l'adore car ken' lui apprend plein de techniques lui servant à se défendre 'sagement'. Ulquiorra à déjà changé trois fois d'école... Soupira tristement ichigo. Les autres enfants le maltraitent car il est très timide mais surtout très intelligent et l'intelligence chez les mômes attire la moquerie...Nel à toujours changer d'école avec lui ne voulant pas le laisser seul! Ils s'adorent tout les deux, tu le verras quand nel arrivera, elle le défend. Mais moi je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'intégrer aux autres. Lui ne demande que ça de se faire des amis, mais aucun enfant ne veut jouer avec lui.

Grimmjow regarda le rouquin et vit l'impuissance de celui-ci face aux problèmes de son fils et se sentit triste pour lui...

'_Eh ho calmes toi jaggerjack, t'en à rien à foutre de ce mioche!'_

_ Bah j'pourrais pt'être lui parler et voir c'qui va pas, pt'être que comme moi il m'connait pas il se confiras plus...

'_ Qu'est ce que... merde! Pourquoi j'ai sortis ça moi! Non mais quel con!'_ S'insulta mentalement le bleuté.

_ Tu ferais ça? Interrogea ichigo agréablement surpris de l'initiative de son protégé.

Grimmjow grogna mais finit par répondre.

_ Ouai... m'enfin s'il m'fait pas trop chier quand même! pas qu'ça à foutre moi!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et répliqua séchement.

_ Alors t'en occupes pas, tu as raison tu n'as pas que ça à foutre. Suis moi je vais te faire visiter le dojo. Le roux se retourna et sortit dehors suivit de grimmjow qui se traita de gros imbécile mentalement devant sa bourde.

Fin du quatrième chapitre!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sama qui possède Bleach!

Auteur fanfic: ichigox-grimmjow chan.

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki x Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Rating: M/ +18

Genre: UA/ Romance/ Humor.

Résumé: Ichigo est hétéro, Grimmjow est Hétéro mais amoureux d'un certain rouquin... Une vie qui pour les deux s'annonce difficile mais le temps des confessions n'est jamais loin, ou cela les mèneras t-il?

Chapitre V

Grimmjow essayait depuis plusieurs minutes d'entamer un sujet de conversation avec ichigo, en vain. Le rouquin n'avait pas du tout apprécier la reflexion du bleuté et gardait le silence en marchant dans le domaine.

Le bleuté lui, était mal à l'aise mais ne le montrait pas. Il n'avait pas voulut être si agressif mais le sourire du rouquin à ce moment là l'avait déstablilisé et ses mauvaises manières étaient revenues aux galops sous la gêne.

_ Bon nous somme arrivés à l'onsen. Commença ichigo en regardant grimmjow comme s'il n'était pas là. Il n'est pas mixte, celui des femmes est de ce côté, déclara t-il en montrant plus loin un mur en bois entouré d'arbres, et celui des hommes de l'autre côté, Pointa t-il du doigt vers la gauche. Tu pourras, comme tout le monde, y aller quand tu voudras pour te détendre à la fin de la journée mais interdiction de rentrer dans celui des femmes comme elles n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans celui des hommes. Si cela venait à arriver je te renvoie sur le champs, vient je vais te le faire visiter. Termina le roux en reprenant sa route suivit de grimmjow.

_ Excusez moi pour tout à l'heure... Grimmjow avait presque dût s'arracher la bouche pour s'excuser! Jamais il demandait pardon! Mais là il se sentait vraiment con.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. C'est oublier mais la prochaine fois, parles sur un autre ton et si tu n'as pas envie qu'il te fasse 'chier' tu n'aurais pas du me le proposer point. Reprenons.

Ichigo ne le montrait pas, mais exultait intérieurement, l'autre s'était excusé et de ce qu'il connaissait du bleuté en si peu de temps, ça ne devait pas lui arriver souvent. Mais il avait aussi était déçu de lui quand il lui avais fait la remarque et il lui en voulait quand même un peu encore.

Il entrèrent dans l'onsen et grimmjow ouvrit de grand yeux ébahis ce qui fit sourire discrétement l'autre.

_ Il y'a des bains à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur comme tu peux le voir. Expliqua ichigo.

Le bain extérieur était entouré d'arbres, le bassin était immense et de la vapeur ressortait de l'eau turquoise, un grand mur en bois de bambou l'encerclait. Des rochers entouraient le bain et une petite cascade deversait l'eau chaude, Un 'plafond' en bois le recouvrait et il était maintenu par deux colonnes elles même en bois immergées dans l'eau. Des plantes et des fleurs mêlées à une statue en pierre du Bouddha décorait le tout.

_ C'est excellent! Et j'aurais vraiment le droit de venir aussi? Demanda grimmjow tout excité à l'idée de plonger son corps dans cet eau salvatrice.

_ Oui, sourit amusé le rouquin devant la tête du plus jeune, mais qu'à la fin de ta journée puisque tu travailles toi, les élèves eux y vont après leur cours.

_ Okay! Sourit l'autre.

_ Bon je vais te montrer les jardins maintenant.

Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure dans les jardins, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et tellement apaisants. Suivit ensuite les pistes d'entraînement, le deuxième bâtiment et pour finir le lac.

_ Les élèves qui restent la journée, viennent souvent ici pour manger, expliqua le professeur, c'est très reposant comme endroit tu trouves pas?

Grimmjow regardait autour de lui, le lac était énorme c'est le mot! Des cerisiers en fleurs tout autour ainsi que quelques tables pour manger. Malgré le mauvais temps de la journée, l'endroit ne perdait pas de sa superbe.

_ Ouai...

_ Allez vient on va manger, il est déjà 14h00.

Ichigo emmena grimmjow dans une salle du deuxième bâtiment et déclara.

_ Bon, tout le monde a finit de manger c'est normal il reprenne à 13h00 mais demain on mangera tous ensemble.

_ P'tain quel con... Marmonna le bleuté.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y'a?

_ J'ai oublier ma bouffe... S'horrifia grimmjow comme si c'était l'apocalypse.

Ichigo eu envie d'exploser de rire devant la bouille d'enfant perdu de grimmjow, mais il se retint...de justesse.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ma mère a aussi fait un bento toi! Elle fait toujours celui de mon père et moi, alors là elle s'est dit qu'aujourd'hui elle en ferait un troisième. Rassura ichigo.

_ C'est vrai? Demanda grimmjow.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs tu ne risques pas de mourir de faim, elle en fait toujours pour un régiment! Rit légèrement ichigo sous le regard étonné de l'autre.

Le rouquin partit en direction du frigo et en ressortit deux gros bento, un qu'il posa devant grimmjow et l'autre pour lui.

Le plus jeune ouvrit le sien et un grand sourire et de petites étoiles dans les yeux firent apparition sur son visage en voyant son repas.

_'Il est mignon... _

_Qu'est ce que je viens de penser là tout de suite?!'_ S'offusqua mentalement le rouquin.

_ Itadakimasu! Déclara L'autre en attrapant ses baguettes, préssé de manger à ce qui semblait si délicieux, sa mère elle, ne lui avait jamais préparé de bento...

_' Tch... pense pas à cette conne grimm!'_ Se dit-il.

_ Itadakimasu! Répondit ichigo.

Grimmjow attrapa un maki et le mangea.

_ T'aimes ça? Demanda ichigo.

Bizzarement... cette question posée innocement fut réédité de manière totalement différente et hors contexte dans l'esprit de grimmjow qui sentit une gêne niveau sud...

_' Oh non merde! Pas maintenant p'tain! Couché!'_

_ Tout va bien Grimmjow? S'inquiéta ichigo en le voyant s'arrêté de manger et fixer un point devant lui en se mordant les lèvres.

_ Heu...oui oui ça va j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête c'est tout...'_ juste à la tête... Juste à la tête!'_

_ Tu veux quelque chose pour faire passer la douleur? Demanda le rouquin prêt à se lever.

__ 'Oui... toi!' _ Euh non ça va passer vous inquiétez pas! Débita t-il rapidement en attrapant un sushi pour se donner contenance.

Ichigo lui, regardait grimmjow inquiet.

_ Tu es sûr? Demanda t-il tout de même.

_ _' Cest lui qui m'cherche là!'_ Hai! '_Non ça va pas vient m'soulager merde!'_

_ D'accord.

Le reste du repas se termina en silence, sous le regard interrogateur du roux qui regardait son protégé perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Bon, vient... je vais te présenter aux autres professeur rapidement. Déclara ichigo, une demi-heure plus tard en se levant pour mettre la moitié de son bento dans le frigo, quand il revint pour prendre celui de grimmjow il écarquilla les yeux, il était vide... comment il faisait pour manger autant?! Il y'en avait pour au moins trois personnes dedans! Bah oui sa mère a toujours peur qu'ils fassent de l'hypoglycémie quand ils ont pas assez à manger!

_ J'ai finis.

_ Je vois ça... et bah dit moi c'est pas un estomac que t'a toi...

_ Ouaip j'bouffe c'que j'veux, autant que j'veux et j'prend pas un gramme! Se vanta grimmjow.

'_ Tch et en plus il se la pète!'_

_ Ca vas les chevilles?! Grogna le rouquin

_ Nickel! Sourit le bleuté.

Mais grimmjow se calma bien vite en se levant quand il se rendit compte que... son 'petit' problème n'était toujours pas résolu.

_ Euh... hum... c'est ou les toilettes? Demanda t-il en détournant le regard.

_ Hmm, au fond à droite. Déclara distraitement ichigo en prenant la boite à bento de l'autre mais il fit tomber une baguette et en se baissant pour la ramasser il leva les yeux et vit quelque chose qui manqua de le faire s'étouffer.

_' Euh... ne me dites pas qu'il...qu'il!' _Hurla t-il mentalement en rougissant comme une tomate.

Le bleuté heureusement ne remarqua pas le trouble du roux et partit vite vers les toilettes après les avoir repérées pour régler son problème plus qu'urgent.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui l'a mit dans... dans cet état! Murmura ichigo en s'asseyant sur une chaise après s'être calmer. Oh et puis hein, se dit il, ça peut arriver à tout l'monde, enfin à tous les mecs!

Dix minutes plus tard... Grimmjow ressortit frais comme un gardon sous les yeux amusés d'ichigo.

'_ Héhé, tu m'étonnes! Oui bon on s'reprend ichi!'_

_ Allez on y va ils nous attendent.

Grimmjow hocha la tête en souriant d'un air carnassier. Sa petite affaire l'avais mis de bonne humeur et il était remonté à bloc, ce que remarqua ichigo qui se souvint que, lui aussi quand il était jeune il avais eu ce genre de problèmes très gênants en public pour sa plus grande honte...

'_ Ouai bah la séquance nostalgie c'est pour un autre jour!'_ Se baffa t-il mentalement en voyant qu'il avait faillit se tromper de couloir.

Il entra dans une pièce et plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient et se retournèrent pour voir les deux nouveaux venus.

_ Bon tout le monde je vous présente grimmjow jaggerjack, il est aussi le nouveau stagiaire. Je tenais à vous dire que si il y'a le moindre problème avec lui vous venez m'en parler et non à mon père, il est sous ma responsabilité.

_ Bonjour dirent t-ils tous en fixant le nouveau venu, non plutôt en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

_ Grimmjow je te présente Ukitake Jyuushiro il est professeur de yoga commença il en détaillant un homme à l'air très doux et très gentil aux longs cheveux blancs, l'homme lui fit un sourire et le salua d'une main. Ensuite Urahara Kisuke et Mayuri Kurotsuchi ils sont infirmiers, il vit deux mecs vraiment mais alors _vraiment _très bizarres... Un grand blond avec un bob rayée vert et blanc sur la tête, un éventail cachant un sourire malicieux et des ghettas aux pieds et un autre hors compétition avec du maquillage noir et blanc sur le visage, de grands yeux jaune/or – D_es lentilles._ se dit-il- des cheveux bleu foncés en bataille et un long manteau blanc ainsi que des gants noir – P_utains... c'est quoi ces fous...? Ils s'sont échappés de l'asile du coin ou quoi?!_ Se demanda t-il en les regardant sous les yeux rieurs d'ichigo qui devinait ses pensées... Vient ensuite Soi-Fong, Continua Ichigo en regardant une jeune femme à l'air mauvais, les cheveux courts mais de longues tresses dans le dos, elle est professeur de karaté. La femme fit un rapide geste de la tête en le saluant, le jaugeant du regard. Ensuite Yoruichi Shioin, dit ichigo en souriant à la femme métis aux long cheveux violets et aux _yeux de chat_ qui luit fit un sourire félin en lui faisant le v de la victiore de ses doigts, ce qui fit sourire grimmjow, elle est prof de taekwondo. Kenpachi Zaraki, enfin tu le connais déjà et je t'ai dit que lui enseigne le judo. Il y a aussi Byakuya Kuchiki mais tu ne le verras pas aujourd'hui il est pas là pendant deux jours, mais il est lui aussi professeur de kendo comme moi même et mon père de temps en temps. Et pour finir Kyroraku Shuunsui enseigne le Kyudo, dit il en désignant un homme grand et musclé, au cheveux châtins ondulés, un catogan et une fleur retenant ses cheveux, un étonnant haori rose à sur le dos ainsi qu'une... bouteille de saké dans la main droite! L'homme fit un grand sourire au plus jeune en levant sa bouteille pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue il lança:

_ Un nouveau! Alors ça c'est une bonne raison pour trinquer et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que déjà ichigo lui disait d'un ton de velour presque ronronnant...

_ Dit moi shuun... ça te dirait de passer une semaine avec soi-fong... Demanda t-il battant des cil, l'air innocent.

_ Tu ferais pas ça ichi...

_ Oh... tu crois? Soi, est ce que ça te gênerais si il venait en cours intensifs avec toi? Interrogea ichigo, sourire sadique aux lèvres en regardant la petite brune qui le lui rendit au centuple.

_ Mais pas du tout ichi, se serait un plaisir.

_ Alala les jeunes de nos jours! Vous ête plus marrants!

_ Eh ho moi j'veux bien boire un coup! S'incrusta grimmjow en louchant sur la bouteille.

_ Ahah! En voilà un qui sait apprécier les bonnes choses! T'inquiétes petit j'tenménerais dans un p'tit bar que j'connais!

_ Kyoraku-sempai... Murmura le rouquin en regardant le plus vieux qui perdit tout de suite son sourire et qui se reservit une petite coupelle en sifflotant.

Shuunsui n'était pas suicidaire... Quand son filleul l'appelait par son nom de famille suivit de la particule, valait mieux se taire!

_ Bien maintenant que tu connais tout le monde ainsi que leurs fonctions ici on va pouvoir y aller! Termina ichigo, A demain tout le monde! Salua t-il en partant suivit de grimmjow qui dit aurevoir sans comprendre.

Arrivé dans le couloir, ichigo expliqua.

_ Notre journée est finit. Normalement je ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, mais comme je devais assurer le cours de bya et ton arrivée je suis venu. Vient, Ulquiorra est sûrement à l'onsen avec hanataro, yumichika et ikkaku, je vais le chercher et on part prendre nel à l'école et je te ramène.

_ Déjà? S'étonna grimmjow.

Ichigo sourit.

_ Oui, et désolé mais l'école de nel et sur la route de ton appartement donc j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?

_ Non ça va.

_ Bien, bon on y va alors.

Il sortirent et ichigo se dirigea vers une voiture que grimmjow n'avait pas vu le matin...

_ Putain... Il écarquilla les yeux. C'est votre caisse ça! S'excita t-il tout seul.

_ Oui.

_ Elle est trop belle!

Une longue berline blanche étincelante, aux jantes argentées, vitres fumées, intérieur en cuir noir toute équipée, grimmjow était comme fou!

_' Un gamin devant son jouet préféré.'_ Se dit il en souriant légérement.

_ Allez rentre, je vais chercher ulquiorra...pas de bêtise précisa t-il.

Vingt minutes plus tard ichigo revenait accompagné du petit brun lui tenant la main.

Ichigo ouvrit la portière arrière et vérifia que ulquiorra était bien attaché, le bleuté était devant son i-pod en route, un seul écouteur aux oreilles regardant dans le rétroviseur le petit brun.

_ Je reviens dans deux minutes, j'ai oublié mon portable dans le vestiaire. Déclara ichigo en repartant.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence pesant avant que l'enfant mal à l'aise ne souffle un petit:

_ Salut...

_ 'Lut.

Ulquiorra se tortillait sur son siège et regardait discrètement le plus grand. Grimmjow lui dans le rétroviseur vit des griffures sur le bras pâle du petit garçon qui enlaçait ses mains nerveusement.

_ C'qui qui t'a fait ça? Demanda t-il le regard fixé sur la blessure.

_ Euh... Ulquiorra agrippa son bras et soupira, c'est rien... c'est un...un chat. Dit il en détournant les yeux.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils mais respecta le silence de l'autre qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

'_ Les mômes sont vraiment mauvais entre eux...'_ pensa t-il en se remémorant quelque souvenirs pas très joyeux de ses années de primaire.

Quand la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit laissant place à ichigo qui s'installa au volant.

_ Désolé ça à prit un peu plus de temps que prévu, un élève... Soupira t-il, le regard ailleurs en allumant le contact pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Arrivés en ville, ichigo se gara devant une école et sortit pour attendre sa fille..qui ne tarda pas à arriver en courant comme une gazelle hurlant, faisant sursuter les autres parents, un gros:

_ PAPA! Lui sautant dans les bras.

A l'intérieur de la voiture grimmjow ouvrit de grand yeux, allait parler mais se fit devançer.

_ C'est ma sœur. Sourit ulquiorra.

'_ J'sent qu'ça vas donner...'_ chuchota grimmjow.

La portière arrière s'ouvrit d'un coup et la petite fille gueula en se jetant dans les bras du bleuté.

_ Grimzow! Ze suis nel! Trop contente d'te voir! Waaaah... t'es trop beauuuuuuuu! Mes copines vont trop ête zalouses hahaha, dit dit tu viendras voir yéti avec moi comme ça tu zeras mon prince sarmant! Déblatéra la petite fille en retournant à l'arrière pour prendre son frère dans ses bras.

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna la tête vers le rouquin qui se marrait discrètement en sortant du parking.

_ Eh bien grimmjow, tu en as dis moi du succès avec les filles... Ichigo explosa de rire en se retournant pour voir si aucune voiture n'était derrière lui et le bleuté gueula!

_ C'est quoi cette mioche!

_ Ma fille...! Ichigo rit plus discrétement. Les yeux rieurs en voyant le bleuté s'énerver tout seul. T'énerves pas, elle à tendance à l'yperactivité mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle est calme aussi des fois. Dit ichigo en écoutant sa sœur gueuler qu'elle boxerait les 'gogoles' qui embêtait son petit frère.

Grimmjow sourit en entendant ça.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il arrivait devant le bâtiment trois étage du bleuté.

_ Tu veux que je vienne te chercher demain matin? Proposa ichigo.

L'autre réfléchi mais finit par dire un:

_ Ouai...merci à demain, allez ciao les gosses.

_ Aurevoir, dit timidement ulquiorra

_ Saluuut grimmy! Lança nel en lui faisant coucou toute souriante.

Grimmjow eu arrêt sur image mais finit par sortir en jurant sur ce 'surnom d'merde' et que 'ta d'la chance d'être une mioche'.

Ichigo souria et reprit la route direction la maison alors que grimmjow montait déjà les étages vers son appartement. Il entra en gueulant.

_ Yo! Gueula t-il En fronçant les sourcil, quand une jeune femme arriva devant lui en souriant perversement.

_ Bien passé ta journée bébé?

Elle s'avança et l'embrassa.

Fin du cinquième chapitre!

Merci pour vos review! Voilà la première journée est terminée! Ah oui les chapitres suivants seront beaucoup plus longs et à partir de maintenant je posterais une fois par semaine! Ja ne!

Kitsune-gwenoo.


End file.
